peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Extra with McLeach: Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) New crew members: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) New ally supposed to work for Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Season 3 episode count: 30 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Meta Knight's Life (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, along with three new members, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, steal the Medilaser and after Meta Knight is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Meta Knight. Season 3 Episode 2: McLeach the Poacher Bounty Hunter of the Black Swamp Synopsis: After Team Kanta Pan, Nausicaä, Teto, Asbel, Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo are called up by the news crew to save them from an evil poacher bounty hunter named Percival C. McLeach and his pet iguana, Joanna, they must try to get the two criminals in jail before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew recruit them. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Puppetmon and Mighty Pinstripe Potoroo Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Kanta Pan, Puppetmon and Pinstripe are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Pinstripe Potoroo and Mighty Puppetmon and it's up to Team Kanta Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Chaos, Chaos Everywhere (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: To lure Team Kanta Pan to their doom, Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap the Chaos, but Team Kanta Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows drink some, and become an unstable angry mutant. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Asp (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: With Oogie Boogie and a vengeful bald Sedusa's help, Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Asp by holding Team Rocket, Krystal, the Fearsome Four, and Timpani hostage. However, Meowth, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Timpani are the only ones that escape and must help Team Kanta Pan and their allies rescue Krystal, Bushroot, Megavolt, Jessie and James and protect the Maltese Asp. Season 3 Episode 7: McLeach Meets Oogie Synopsis: While trying to find Team Kanta Pan in order to get revenge, McLeach and Joanna, at first, get captured by Oogie for unexpectantly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen pesticide truck and Team Kanta Pan are training (Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Cortex is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Kanta Pan must find out what Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew are plotting with Cortex's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Meta Knight placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Charmy and Megavolt’s Birthday (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Team Kanta Pan secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Charmy and Megavolt, but Charmy and Megavolt, however, thinks everyone forgot their birthday and run away, only to get captured by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew and held hostage for Team Kanta Pan’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Creation of Cait Sith (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew create Cait Sith to copy Team Kanta Pan's fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Kanta Pan was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Cait Sith to their side, while at the same time, the heroes deal with Tiny, Dingodile, and Meowth's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: A Dental Dilemma (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: When Koala, Mei, and Quackerjack end up with cavities in their teeth, they become terrified of having Nurse Joy drilling the drill into them at her dental office. So now it's up to both sides to try and help them with their excruciating toothaches. Season 3 Episode 12: Meta Knight's Group Gone (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Learning that Meta Knight's group has gone away into retirement and requesting Team Kanta Pan to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Kanta Pan, except Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, and Team Rocket, are captured by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, their crew, Sedusa, McLeach, and Joanna and it's up to them, the News Crew, and five mysterious masked and/or cloaked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 13: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Kanta Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 14: Grumps of the Jungle (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Team Kanta Pan and their allies, as well as the StarWolf Team and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Kanta Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 15: The Revenge of McLeach Synopsis: While out to solve why Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Kanta Pan must find Nausicaä, Morgana, and Satsuki, who vanished, with some help from Oogie. Little do they know at first, it was actually McLeach and Joanna who kidnapped Satsuki, Morgana, and Nausicaä in order to use them as bait to lure Team Kanta Pan and even Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 16: Kanta and Kirby Takes the Cake Synopsis: While the heroes in Neverland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Kanta's group to celebrate Kanta's group's first time becoming Neverland's iconic heroes, Kanta and Kirby, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Meta Knight, Darkwing, Barret, and Tifa reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, courtesy of Uka-Uka's Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 17: A Half-Baked Battle (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Nausicaä's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for Omochao, Negaduck, along with Ruber, Zedd, and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Uka-Uka's creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Kanta's group and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 18: Vanitas the Sweet and Sour Puss (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: When everyone wakes up the next day to find Vanitas acting pacifistic and not angry at anything for some strange reason, the heroes take advantage of it by doing things that would normally make Vanitas angry. Little do they know at first, it was a creature created by Uka-Uka that is storing up Vanitas' anger and fighting side in order to power up and attack in full power mode once filled up with its possessed victim's anger and fighting side. Season 3 Episode 19: Kanta Who? Synopsis: After Kanta bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Oogie and then Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd trick Kanta into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 20: The Brooding Switcheroo (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: During a battle against Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, Team Kanta Pan accidentally blasts Shadow and Vanitas with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 21: A Date to Remember (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Team Kanta Pan and their allies help Blumiere and Timpani, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together (No villains appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 22: The Good News Bears (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Team Kanta Pan and their allies face off against Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of Sparrowhawk's title as King of the Dragon Clan. Season 3 Episode 23: Fitness Fiend (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Moe becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Kanta Pan and their allies and even Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew must find a way to slim Moe and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Uka-Uka conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 24: The Story of Moses (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After Baloo and Rebecca get into a heated argument over dirty wine glasses for Kit's Passover Appreciation party, Team Kanta Pan convince them to reconcile by telling the story of how Passover came to be, and they end up doing so in the form of telling the story of how Moses (Portrayed by Kanta) freed his people from Ramses (Portrayed by Ruber) (No villains appear in the present time, just in the story as the characters in the story of Moses). Season 3 Episode 25: Fool's Gold (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Kanta Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Greenbeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 26: Flower Power (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 27: The Three Musketpans (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd's crew for the Impervium, Kanta bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 28: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Kanta Pan and their allies must get it within No-Face and Dynablade's hangout before Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 29: Showdown Time Part 1 (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Kanta Pan and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 30: Showdown Time Part 2 (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Kanta Pan and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew. For series: Kanta Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies